solarsystemtourfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Moon/@comment-121.147.149.58-20180714071713
Moon vs. The Moon There was recently a discussion on "Moon" vs. "the Moon" on the Lunar-List server (where lunar scientists discuss things) and the consensus was that "The Moon" is the correct proper name for the Moon, not simply "Moon". As a result of that discussion, NASA stated they would change their style guide to reflect that "The Moon" is the name, not "Moon". There are many other proper names that include the article "the". Sometimes the word "the" is capitalized and sometimes it is not except when name is at the beginning of a sentence. Even when it is not capitalized, the word "the" is part of the proper name, not simply an article in front of the name. Examples in Wikipedia: The Hague ("The" is always capitalized.) The Gambia ("The is not always capitalized but is always included.) El Salvador ("El" is "The" in Spanish) Los Angeles ("Los" is "The" in Spanish) The Beatles The Crown You could say, "I am flying to Earth" or "I am flying to the Earth" -- either way is correct per modern usage -- but you would never say "I am flying to Moon." You would always say "I am flying to the Moon." The Wikipedia project page on this topic tells when to include "The" in article titles. Per the Convention, condition #1, this article needs to be renamed "The Moon". The condition states that if a word has a different meaning when "the" is omitted, then "The" should be include in the title. The project page gives the example of "crown" versus "The Crown". You would never say the proper name of the government authority as "a Crown" or just "Crown". Similarly "moon" without "the" refers to any satellite in the solar system but "the Moon" is Earth's moon. You can even say "the crown on the table" or "the moon of Saturn" with "the", but these are not proper names. "The Moon" as a proper name is never spoken without "the" just as "the Crown" for the government is never spoken without "the". These cases are exactly the same. Therefore, we are required to rename this article "The Moon." Agree to make the change? — Preceding unsigned comment added by Sanddune777 (talk • ) 22:05, 13 December 2017 (UTC) :All of the examples you gave are proper nouns where "The" is officially part of the name. While NASA does use the term "the Moon" and "the Sun", the title of the article doesn't have to be exactly grammatically correct as long as it follows WP:MOS. Codyorb (talk) 18:28, 19 April 2018 (UTC) :I agree with you on this 100%, but I'm not the captain of this spaceship. . . Youtryandyoutry (talk) 19:21, 26 February 2018 (UTC) Faces of the Moon Hello, I need some help with this phrase: “… thus always shows the same side to earth …”. This seems to suggest that the moon orbits the Earth with a face always pointing at the earth. The lit side of the moon always faces the sun but is not always visible from the earth. Would it be better to say “… the moon’s synchronous orbit means that one face always points at the sun and it is that face that is visible from the earth when the orbit allows …”. Petersoar57 (talk) 00:43, 19 May 2018 (UTC) Replying to myself here. Having done more reading, I see that I have been mistaken for decades. I was misled by the old term for the “dark” side of the moon. So the same face does always point at Earth ... it is just not illuminated permanently. Likewise the far side of the moon isn’t always dark. Glad to have got my head around this (finally). Petersoar57 (talk) 13:50, 19 May 2018 (UTC) "Moon highest in winter." Unclear statement. Which hemisphere's winter? Needs to be clarified. — Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 03:06, 25 May 2018 (UTC) Does not give the moons escape velocity escape velocity#List_of_escape_velocities has it, as 2.38 km/s. - Rod57 (talk) 10:13, 28 May 2018 (UTC) : The data was already there, but the parameter name in the infobox was wrong, so that it didn't show up before. I've now corrected it and it's showing up now. Double sharp (talk) 12:10, 28 May 2018 (UTC) Density relative to Io grammar "The Moon is after Jupiter's satellite Io the second-densest satellite in the Solar System among those whose densities are known." I think that should read: "The Moon is, after Jupiter's satellite Io, the second-densest satellite in the Solar System among those whose densities are known." But I could be wrong and anyway I don't have an account (talk) 05:19, 1 July 2018 (UTC) :Editors from IP addresses are welcome to make edits here. I would reverse the sentence and write: "Amongst those satellites in the Solar System whose densities are known, the Moon is the second densest, after Jupiter's satellite, Io. Dbfirs 05:39, 1 July 2018 (UTC)